Help me
by CaptainMatick
Summary: This is a one shot about Emma and Hook from the TV Show "Once Upon A Time". It takes place in an Alternative Universe. Please let me reviews ! Enjoy the reading !


*N/A : Hello guys ! This is a one shot about the CaptainSwan in an alternative universe ! Don't hesitate to let a review please ! Thanks !  
Don't forget I'm french, so tell me if some sentences aren't correct please !  
Enjoy the reading !*

**Help me**

_*The story takes place in an Alternative Universe, where Killian already is Captain Hook, but he never met Milah.*_

The Jolly Roger just docked in a port. According to the map Hook was holding in his hands, the port town was called 'Eadrom'. _Curious name, _thought the Captain. The vessel was on sea for 2 weeks and the stock was nearly boiled away. They had to dock here.  
Few men of the crew put the wooden plank between the ship and the wharf. Hook was the first to set foot on it. The sound of a celebration could be heard from the port.

« Mates, it's time to drink ! » Hook yelled. His companions shouted in agreement and the band walked to the tavern.

Nevertheless, the more they were approaching the noisy place, the less it seemed to be celebration. Not at all. There were whistling and the pirates heards people cheered, but that was definitly not a party ; actually, the Captain and his crew spotted wailing.  
Il entendit dire :

«So guys, what shall we do to these beauties ? I think they're getting warm dressed like that, don't you ? Why do you think about removing some clothes ? »

The drunk men keeping clapping and hissing. Hook pushed the door.  
Every stare turned toward the foreign crew and their captain. Silence. The only sound was the one coming from the sobbing women. Their keepers put their dirty big hands on their mouth to make them shut. Hook'eyebrows frowned ; he couldn't bear this, even if he was a pirate. He had manners though.

« Well, party's over guys.» Hook finally said, as he unsheathed his sword. «These lovely ladies would come with me.»

As usual, a sassy smirk figured on his pretty face. An icy flame burnt into his blue eyes. The women seemed relieved although they were saved by a pirate. One of them stared at Hook attentively. She couldn't believe it. She managed to free her mouth and screamed :

« Killian ? Is that you ?! »

Hook turned his eyes toward the women who had spoken. I didn't notice her yet. What was she doing here in such a bad posture ?  
They haven't seen each other since he started sailing with his father 15 years ago. They were only 12 when they got separated. He never thought he would find her again. Or not now, anyway.

« Em... Emma ? What are you doing here ? »

He ran to her. The robbers started attacking him but the crew membres had guessed it and they were already swordfighting. Hook came to her and grinned. Then he decided to charge the men who have dared doing this to his friend.  
That's why he began a swordfighting with the keepers.

« Killian, cut the ropes ! I'll help you ! »

She showed him her tight-bounded wrists and he cut the ropes with his sword. Emma stood on her feet and she connected her right fist with the jaw of one of their enemies. His head hit the ground first and she took his sword. Hook was staring her, stunned. After his leaving, she kept training what he hold her about swordfightint. A chill of pride about also a bit of nostalgia passed through his spine. He was glad to see her after all the years. Even when they were children, she beated him, although he never wanted to admit it.

And then comes the moment he saw how good she was with a weapon in her hands. They positionned back-to-back and began to fight. The battle lasted few minutes and when it ended, Emma and Hook faced and hugged. The crewmen stood, watching the scene.  
When he released their embrace, Emma fell on the ground.

« Aah. I think the ropes prevented the blood circulation at my ankles. »

« Let me see that. » Hook calmly retorted, a brief smile appearing on the corner of his mouth. He was worried. « I'm going to led you to my crew medicin. I'll carry you to the ship. »

He looked horrified to her bloody ankles. Her wrists were seriously damaged too and he could guess she was wounded on all the body, according to her ragged clothes. Despite the sadness he could feel for her being so wounded, he let his stare following the curves of her perfect body. She had became even more beautiful than she was years ago. Emma noticed his sight on her body and smiled.

« How long are you still going to watch me Killian ? Could you bring me to your ship, now that you became a pirate ?»

There was no despise in the tone she took to say the word 'pirate'. On the contrary, she seemed happy and admiring of what he became. He grinned at her. Then he took her in his arm and lifted up bringing her back to the ship.

When they came to the deck, he saw Emma felt amazed. He led her to his quarters, put her on the bed and broke the silence :

« What did you do to be in such a bad posture ?» He didn't like to see her ailing and that's why his voice was shivering when he asked her.

« I left our native village few months ago. I could no longer stand staying at home or wearing dresses. I wanted to be free. »

While speaking she had looked down. Hook could feel the sadness in her voice. She had always wanted to be free. He began to feel a bit guilty because he knew he could have came back to the village and taken her sailing. But he never came back to her.

She restarted :

«I ran away and hid in the forest but one day, the robbers kidnapped me. They chained me with the other women. I guessed they used the poor girls as objects. After a long way, we came to this town last night. They were planning to sell us as slaves tomorrow. Tonight was their last night with us, so they wanted to enjoy themselves to the climax... But here you came. Thank you, Killian. »

He had stared at her without a blink during the whole story. Finding her had brought so many memories to life... Happy, sad, nostalgic memories. Their native village... the place where they fought all their childhood, where they laughed so many times... but also the place where Killian's mother died. However, he was so glad to see her again... He truly smiled at her, showing her all his white teeth.

« I'm very happy to see you, you know. I missed you. I wanted to come back to you but fate decided otherwise. My father abandoned me and I had to fight to become the captain of this vessel. And stuff prevent me to come and find you. »

« I'm glad to see you too Killian »

_Killian_. Even his men didn't call him by his real name any more. And all his repute grew under the name of 'Captain Hook'. No one have been calling him Killian for years. It felt good.

« What happened to your left hand Killian ? »

« Oh... bad story with some crocodile. Uninteresting. » After a silent while spent diving his eyes in hers, he kept talking. « What are you going to do now ? You could become a member of my crew if you wish. I'd like to sail at your side Emma. »

« Moi ? A pirate ? »

She raised her body and sat on the bed. As she faced Killian, her head came closer and closer from his ; she was now at 2 or 3 inches. He felt the desire and heat growing inside her. _She wanted him_. Her eyes swung between his lips and his stare. He could felt her breathing on his skin because of the closeness. Her voice was lusting when she said :

« I'd love that. »

She grabbed the collar of his leather clothe with her hands, and pulled Killian toward her to kiss me wildly and ardently. Killian put his hand and his Hook around her waist and pushed her calmly on the bed and he lay down upon her, their lips remaining tightly attached.

THE END !

*If you think the idea of Emma and Hook being friends when they were young, separated by fate, let me reviews please ! And maybe I'll write a sequel !  
Thank you for reading it ! Love y'all !*


End file.
